lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Człowiek w Czerni
To, że wróg Jacoba wcielił się w Locke'a nie jest pewne. Radziłbym więc usunąć z artykułu część "Wróg Jacoba jako John Locke" * Nie wiedziałem, że to może być kwestią sporną ;). Wystarczająco dużo faktów przemawia za tym, że to on wcielił się w Locke'a: :* Prawdziwy Locke jest martwy. :* "Locke" każe Benowi zabić Jacoba, czego prawdopodobnie nie może zrobić samemu. :* Sam fakt chęci zabicia Jacoba. :: i ten najbardziej przemawiający :* Jacob rozmawia z "Locke'iem" tak jakby rozmawiał z wrogiem, wyraźnie widać, że wie kim on naprawdę jest i po co przyszedł :D. : -- 15:10, 15 cze 2009 (UTC) Fuzja Wypadałoby zrobić fuzję tego artykułu z Potworem, dorzucić informacje o innych wcieleniach i ogólnie to jakoś uprzątnąć. Ja postaram się poprawić część z tego artykułu (czas teraźniejszy -> przeszły itd.), ale pozostaje kwestia czy Potwora dorzucamy tu, czy to do Potwora? W sumie to nie ma większego znaczenia, bo treść jednego się przerzuci, drugi usunie a nazwę można potem ustalić, ale dobrze by było to uporządkować jak najszybciej, bo jak się zwali cały szósty sezon potem to nikt tego nie ogarnie. Ktoś ma może ferie/dużo wolnego czasu i mało pomysłów na jego wykorzystanie? Wiem, że ktoś objął potwora w edycję, ale biorąc pod uwagę 6x01, chyba lepiej najpierw połączyć, a potem zająć się poprawieniem całości.--Mariobaryla 18:18, lut 4, 2010 (UTC) **Ja mogę się tym zająć w przyszłym tygodniu, proponowałbym jednak połączyć Potwora z Wrogiem Jacoba a nie odwrotnie ponieważ Potwór to tylko jedno z wcieleń służące do, że tak powiem rozprawiania się z wrogami a moim zdaniem główną postacią jest tu rywal Jacoba. Jak coś pisz w dyskusji. --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 18:27, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) ***Znaczy wiesz, kwestia który artykuł połączymy z którym nie ma znaczenia, bo na jedno wyjdzie w końcu, a nazwę zawsze można zmienić, chodzi o samo zgrabne połączenie obu i poszerzenie :)--Mariobaryla 18:50, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) ****No to jestem w stanie się tym zająć ale najwcześniej w piątek. Jeśli się nikt nie znajdzie do tego czasu to mogę rozpocząć działania w tym kierunku ;) --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 17:23, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Historia powstania Czarnego Dymu W końcowych odcinkach sezonu 6 możemy poznać największą tajemnicę wyspy: kim jest czarny dym. Na opowiedzenie tej historii reżyserowie poświęcili cały odcinek(jeśli ktoś pamięta który może edytować i napisać). Tutaj napiszemy o tym w skrócie: w odcinek opowiada o dwóch chłopcach(bliźniaków ale wyglądających zupełnie innie) wychowywanych prze kobietę, która zabiła ich matkę. Wszytsko dzieje się na wyspie. I tak żyją sobie we trójke. Jednak gdy chłopcy mają tak na oko 12 lat jednemu z nich(bratu Jacoba) ukajzuje się ich prawdziwa matka, która mówi żeby zostawił kobietę która ich wychowuje i poszedł do ludzi(na wyspie znaleźli się z powodu katastrofy statku z tego co dobrze pamiętam, tym statiem płynęła też biologiczna matka chlopców) którzy mieszkają na drugim końcu wyspy. Ten posłuchał się jej i w ten sposób Jacob i brat rozstali się. Gdy Jacob dowiedział się, że brat ich opuszcza doszło między nimi do szsarpaniny. Jednak mimo to często się spotykali grając w grę, którą kiedys znaleźli wyrzuconą przez morze( nie wiem jak nazywała się gra jednka rzeczą o której warto wspomnieć jest to, że były białe pionki(prawdopodobnie symbolizowały dobro, nimi grał Jacob/0 oraz czarne( czyli ,,zło" grał nimi brat Jacoba). Żyli tak wiele lat, Jacob z przybraną matką a jego brat z pozostałymi ludźmi. Pewnego razu brat Jacoba powiedzial Jacobowi, że chce opuścić wyspe i ma na to sposób. Jacob mówi wszytko przybranej matce. Ta zabiera wtedy Jacoba w głąb dżungli i pokazuje mu źródło w którym jest światło oraz mówi mu, że musi tego światła bronic bo teraz przyszedł czas na niego. Daje mu wodę ze źródła do wypicia i w ten sposób Jacob staje sie opiekunem wyspy. Powiedziała mu też, że nikt nie może wejść do źródła bo wtedy stanie sie z tą osobą coś bardzo złgo, gorszego niż śmierc. Potem matka idzie do drugiego z przybranych synów, ponieważ chce się z nim ,,pożegnać". Jednak wcale tego nie robi a usiłuje go zabić i podpala cały dobytek jego i pozostałych ludzi. Następnie wraca do jaskini do Jacoba. Brat Jacoba nie umiera zostaje tylko ranny. Budzi się i gdy zobaczył, że cała jego wioska spłonęła popada w szał. Wśród spalenizny znajduje grę w którą grał z Jacobe. Bierze ją i idzie do jaskini Jacoba i przybranej matki. Tam ją zabija. Gdy Jcob to widzi też wpada w szał i do chcodzi między nimi do szarpaniny. Następnie Jacob prowadzi brata do źródła i wpycha go tam, ponieważ ma się tam stać coś gorszego niż śmierć. I się staje. Po paru sekundach ze źródła wylatuje czarny dym a ciało brata Jacoba zostaje wyrzucone. Jacob chowa ciała swojej przybranej matki i brata obok siebie i kładzie tam grę w którą grał ze swoim bratem. Rozbitkowie znajdują te ciała na samaym początku sezonu I tak jakoś w 2 albo 3 odcinku a John Lock nazywa ja ,,Adamem i Ewą". Postacie czarnego dymu Czarny dym potrafi przybierać postaci zmarłych ludzi. Mówi, że to pozwala mu przypomnieć, że keidys był czlwiekiem.Oglądając zagubionych możemy sie dwoiedziec, że dym miał postaci: 1. brata Jacoba 2. Ojca Jacka( pokazuje sie juz w pierwszej serii gdy Jack widzi swojego zmarłego ojca) 3. Johna Locka Rola czarnego dymu Hmmm no to może jak ktos wie to pomoże :) Czarny dym chce opuścić wyspę ale nie może dopóki Jacob żyje. Dlatego chce go zabić. Zabija też zwykłych ludzi np. pilota samolotu rozbitków Ostatecznie czarny dym zostaje zabity przez ,,Nowego Jacoba" czyli Jacka Co trzeba zrobić *Ok fuzja zakończona. Napisałem cały lead (wstęp) od nowa, więc to powinno być ok. Przerzuciłem wszystko co się nadaje z hasła o potworze do tego hasła, ale jak widać obecnie wygląda to tragicznie. Ja postaram się tym zająć na tygodniu, bo jutro w odcinku pewnie znowu dojdzie sporo informacji, ale myślę, że nie ma sensu by jedna osoba zarzuciła edycję i sama edytowała, tylko każdy coś tam poprawi i niedługo powinno być cacy. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o te elementy z hasła o potworze. Mniej więcej sprawdzałem pod tym kątem, ale trzeba ułożyć wszystko chronologicznie, zwłaszcza biografię - innymi słowy - kolejność z perspektyw potwora, a nie odcinków serialu czy innych podróżników w czasie. Sekcje robimy normalnie tj. 2004, ewentualnie z podziałem na sezony i nie robimy podsekcji dla każdego epizody. No i oczywiście wszędzie trzeba poprawić czas teraźniejszy na przeszły, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że 90% trzeba napisać od nowa, nie powinien to być dodatkowy problem. Sporo roboty przed nami, ale jakoś musimy się z tym uporać :) --Mariobaryla 14:39, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Co już mamy *Lead (wstęp) + infoboks *1988/1989 - historia francuskiej ekspedycji ( , ) *1881 - opis wydarzeń z "Incydentu" i "Ab Aeterno" --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 16:05, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) *2004 - opis wszystkich zajść z udziałem Potwora od "Pilota" do końca 4. sezonu --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 17:34, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcie Aktualnie zdjęcie główne jest o wiele grosze niż poprzednie, Wróg Jacoba w swoim ciele ma minę jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,Nie rozumiem o czym do mnie mówisz" a w ciele Locke'a zdecydowanie lepsze było zdjęcie z odcinka LA X gdy patrzy się wrogo na Bena. Wnioskuję więc o powrót do starego zdjęcia głównego. --LOSTPL-Benjamin Linus 15:36, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) :Zmienione, bo w sumie to jakoś słabo pasowało (nie musimy mieć takiego jak na angielskiej, zwłaszcza, że tamto wcześniejsze jakoś bardziej pasuje). Swoją drogą to jak ktoś z edytorów ma czas i chce się pobawić, to można zrobić jakiś inny, bo w sumie "Locke" to jedna z form wielu, fakt, że to postać znanego nam bohatera, ale na dobrą sprawę, to powinien się tam znaleźć analogicznie Yemi, Alex, Isabelle, pająk itd. :) Ale co za dużo na jednym zdjęciu to nie zdrowo, reszta form może być w jakiejś galerii, albo w sekcji odpowiedniej artykułu, zwłaszcza, że jak widać i tak mamy masę do zrobienia z tym wrogiem. W sumie to się zastanawiam czy nie dać fotki z XIX wieku po prostu Titusa Wellivera. Wszak wszystkie pozostałe formy to naśladowanie innych osób, a potwór to jakaś brudna robota Jacoba, a z tego co wiemy forma z XIX wieku jest tą "prawdziwą". Zdjęcie do infoboksu to akurat najmniejszy problem.--Mariobaryla 16:09, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Sądze że Jacob i mężczyzna w czerni są braćmi . Ta więź nie pozwala im się skrzywdzić , dlatego potwór posługuje się innymi ludźmi . Mężczyzna w czerni Data urodzenia : 23 Wiek : 1981-1984 lata Wzrost : 183 cm